case_2_animatronics_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Basement
The Basement is a location in CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. It is a sublocation of Jack's House. Description The Basement is a dark underground space filled mostly with storage shelves. Most shelves are either covered with tarpaulin or house multiple CRTV's displaying only static. Abandoned furniture can be found strewn about and the room is lit with lights from the ceiling, however only a single light is active at any one time making the room incredibly dark. Most notable is the middle of the room, which consists of multiple corner sofas and a blood-stained table with a body bag. It is entered from the ground floor of Jack's House at the foot of the stairs, and the door leading to the Basement has been customised with a timed locking mechanism from the inside. Gameplay The Basement is found only in Episode 2: Revenge and is the only point during the Episode that Jack Bishop is in any danger. The player is pursued by The Bull who will relentlessly chase the player down and attempt to jumpscare them, which results in a game over. It is not possible to hide or escape from The Bull; instead the player must lead it around obstacles in the room in order to maintain a safe distance. The door leading out of the Basement is on a timer, so the player must survive until time runs out before making an escape. Occasionally an overhead light will activate, which will stun The Bull temporarily if it is lead into the spotlight, although these lights have random locations around the Basement and are not illuminated for long. This is integral to survival as The Bull will slowly speed up as the timer counts down. Once the player survives until the timer on the door runs out, opening the door will end the Basement section. The player will then reappear in the middle of the Basement by the blood-stained table, however the room is considerably smaller and fewer shelves are found. The player is then free to leave. Trivia *Despite the Basement presumably being underground, it has windows. *A poster of The Starry Night by Vincent van Gogh can be found on one of the walls. *The source of the blood stains in the Basement is currently unknown. *The fact that the player respawns in the middle of the Basement after escaping would indicate that the events that occur in the Basement may not have happened, and could be a hallucination. This is supported by the fact the Jack experiences a hallucination earlier in the Episode. *The Basement is the only location that the player can be harmed by The Bull. *If the Basement is being played while Hardcore mode is active the Bull will be partially invisible and will move quicker. Gallery basement shelves.jpg|Shelves and a CRTV basement bull.jpg|The Bull facing the player basement bull 2.jpg|The Bull pursuing the player Teaser basement.jpg|A teaser shot of the Basement invisibull.jpg|The invisible Bull during Hardcore mode Category:Locations Category:Episode 2